


You're Looking Sweeter Than A Donut

by christianborlee, FandomMother



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Marvin is a Star Wars nerd, Marvin isn't too duchey, Rough Sex, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Slow Burn, Sorta kinda, Stay tuned for a shit ton of fluff, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer is a nurse, Whizzer isn't too douchey, and a Shakespeare nerd, but he longs to be a photographer sooo, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianborlee/pseuds/christianborlee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMother/pseuds/FandomMother
Summary: Falsettos modern/teachers AU.When Marvin begins working at the same school as Trina, he meets the man that could possibly be the love of his life.





	1. Marvin's First Day

Marvin sighed, holding his cup of coffee tight with one hand and clutching the steering wheel with the other. He wasn’t driving, in fact, he had just parked, but he needed a moment to gather himself.

“Are you alright?” Trina asked, looking at him with a concerned face, “you have been like this for a whole minute.”

Marvin laughed and rubbed his eyes as he got out of the car. “I also finished my coffee,” he explained, leaving his cup behind. He walked beside Trina, holding her hand as they made their way inside the high school.

Trina looked at him a little surprised. “It’s your third cup of the day, Marvin, and it's not even eight in the morning, yet”

Marvin chuckled and rolled his eyes. “It’s actually my fourth cup of coffee and you can’t stop me from having more,” he retorted. He knew this would make her mad, but he didn’t necessarily care anyway.

The halls were packed with students, all talking, laughing, and being as loud as they could be. It was the first day of school, after all. Coral Springs High School was the first school to ever open their doors to Trina, a few years back. She wasn’t fully happy until she finally convinced Marvin to join her there. He only did it because he was tired of hearing her talk about this “wonderful high school” and its “wonderful students.” At least Jason was studying there now, and with them working in there, it meant they didn’t have to pay for his school- which also meant that they could save some more money for his college education.

“I don’t see how this is any better than college, Trina,” Marvin said as he looked around. Sincerely, he was a little scared. This wasn’t his first time teaching at a high school, but he knew he hated high schools. “You spoke such wonders of this place and I can already smell these kids.”

She swatted his arm, scoffing as she did. “They’re going through puberty, Marvin.”

“Oh, no shit, Trina,” he just laughed and let her guide him to the teacher’s lounge.

Marvin wasn’t really a social kind of guy, unless it involved a few alcoholic drinks; yet here they were- in the middle of this rather confined place, surrounded by other teachers. He could feel how they were staring at him, judging every inch of his body and soul and how he was starting to fall short out of breath.

Luckily, the bell rang and everyone vanished in a blink of an eye.

“I’ll see you later, sweetheart,” Trina said, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “You will do great today, and don’t forget the meeting after school!” Trina reminded as she walked out of the room.

“Right,” he said, but it was too late. He took a small piece of paper that was in his new desk, his schedule written down on it. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself, finally getting his feet on the ground. Marvin rushed out and went to his first class of the day.

One thing he knew perfectly was that English class could get boring, so he was prepared and he had experience, which made it all easier.

However, that didn’t stop him from being nervous about it all. New kids, new rants, new everything. God, even his own outfit was entirely new because Trina was tired of his old clothes- yet it was still the same plain, old style he had been using for years. Especially his sock ties. He loved them and they occasionally earned him a lot of compliments.

When lunchtime came around, Marvin decided to skip it. He wasn’t ready for that just yet, so he stayed around the teacher’s lounge, trying to make as little talk as possible with anyone who was there. He made sure to keep his eyes glued to the book he was reading, at least until the bell rang, then he went back to work.

There was something he hated about this school. Perhaps it was the kids. Maybe the teachers. No one there seemed or sounded interesting, and he didn’t even like how dark the hallways could gets sometimes. At least he got as much free coffee as he wanted. That kept him sane, even if it was his first day.

Upon hearing the last bell ring, Marvin gathered his things and walked over to the meeting at the library. Who was crazy enough to make a meeting, where they had to talk, at a fucking library? He thought it was too idiotic, but he didn’t want to judge this person’s way of thinking. At least the library wasn’t packed and there were just a few students in there, probably waiting for their parents to pick them up or whatever, not that he cared anyway.

He sat down beside Trina and held her hand, just like he always did. He didn’t really enjoy it, but that’s what married couples do. He was rather distraught as the other faculty members walked in. That’s when he saw a tall man walk in. He was laughing a bit too obnoxiously, but Marvin was brought in either way.

His eyes were glued to the man’s face. He was so handsome and rather perfect; as if Michelangelo’s grand masterpiece, David, had been brought to life. His smile was charming, his eyes were attractive, and his hair was flawless. He was wearing light-blue colored scrubs, which he actually rocked and managed to somehow show his body off with them. God, Marvin was lost in all this beauty, indulging every second of it for as long as he could.

Trina nudged him. “Stop staring at her ass”, she told him, squeezing his hand to catch his attention. He looked at her and knitted his eyebrows together.

“Whose ass?” Marvin laughed. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at this unknown, tall man until Trina spoke, but he was glad he was not caught- technically. “I wasn’t,” he rolled his eyes.


	2. Whizzer's (UN)Eventful First Day

Whizzer had always hated first days, as they tended to be so long and such a bore. Not only did he have to work harder because of the poor children's anxieties, but today they decided to throw a complete curveball.

Some fucking idiot scheduled a meeting on the first day. The tall brunet guessed it was because they were too incompetent to schedule it earlier or towards the end of the week.

Whizzer sighed as he sat in his office. It was already edging towards the end of the day and he was far from excited.

There were around five kids he had sent home and that was five cases worth of documentation on them. Whizzer had definitely already missed the previous year's seniors- the ones who paid him a visit in the morning before he truly started his day.

He pulled out his sketchpad and began to scribble nonsense onto the blank page. The man allowed the pen he used to make random strokes before he then started to doodle small designs and patterns.

The loud bell he heard startled him, as he was lost in his activities. The man sighed as his mind was brought back to the fact that he was going to be forced to power through and endure this meeting.

The thing that was going to keep him the sanest throughout all of this was his lifelong friend and current roommate, Cordelia.

The blonde had decided it would be in their best interest to walk to the meeting together. The two met up and walked to their destination, talking about most anything.

Matter of fact, she cracked a joke as they walked into the library and he couldn't help but let out a booming laugh.

“That's so mean but so true,” he stated, obviously amused with what she had said.

“It's not mean, it's just fact. Straighties just have worse sex and there's nothing they can do about it,” she defended, a smile wide on her face. Whizzer rolled his eyes but smiled as well.

The man led them over to the far end of the table, sitting down with her. During the meeting, they would mutter their input and insults under their breath, causing the other to muffle a laugh. If anyone had noticed, they didn't dare say anything to point it out, lucky for them.

Afterward, he got up, planning to head home and take a long bath in his and Cordelia’s shared tub. As he walked, he heard someone talking behind him.

Interested, he peeked over his shoulder and saw a shorter man. He wasn't bad-looking at all. Actually, he was quite handsome to Whizzer. He had kind eyes and a wonderful smile.

The catch: he was straight.

Whizzer easily deduced this from the fact that there was a slightly taller and beautifully worn-out woman latched to his arm. It was a shame, really. He found it a tad odd that the man seemed slightly uncomfortable and distressed as he walked with her.

The man looked ahead once more, not too keen on staring at the pair.

He could’ve sworn he heard someone with a baritone voice attempting to address him but he would never know considering he didn't allow himself to care enough to turn around.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whizzer turned around expecting to see the blonde, but instead was met with the same man he had previously studied.

“Hi,” the shorter man fidgeted with his hands, “I'm Marvin.”

Whizzer smiled a little but pretended he hadn't listened. “What? I'm sorry, I have about six things going on inside my head, at the moment,” he lied, not wanting to seem like he cared.

“Uh, I said my name was Marvin. May I, um, have your name? I'm new to this place; my wife, she, uh, convinced me to apply to be the new English teacher.” Whizzer saw the man look over his shoulder to see his wife talking to the school counselor.

“Well, welcome to the school. Everyone is pretty relaxed here and you're replacing the only absolute asshole I've met,” he responded. “I'm Whizzer, by the way. Whizzer Brown.”

The brunette had to stop himself from laughing at the way the man blinked. “There’s- there's no way. What's your _actual_ name? Are you lying to me?”

“No, I swear on my life that my name is Whizzer,” he confessed.

“How- well, why? Who would name someone-”

“Whizzer?” He cut him off. “The answer is simple: me.”

“Oh,” the man looked a tad confused but he didn't press on. “So, how long have you worked here?” Marvin attempted to continue the conversation.

“A good four years so far. This is the first school I've worked at and hopefully it'll be my last,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Inside- although he'd die before he admitted it- he was glad to be talking to the other man. There was just something about him that didn't fail to draw him in.

Marvin nodded at the other's response, “I was working at a college but my wife, Trina, she practically begged me to come work here. She went on and on about how the kids were amazing, but honestly they all reek of teenage hormones.” The man let out a soft laugh after he finished talking and Whizzer fought the urge to smile more.

He needed to stop this before anything started. The man was straight and married, for god's sake.

“Well, I'd love to keep up the chit-chat but I didn't ask for your life story, sweet cheeks,” he dismissed. “I'll see you around.”

With this, he gave the shorter man's back a pat and walked away. His mind raced, as did his heart. Whizzer pulled out his phone, wanting to seem as uncaring as he could as he hailed a taxi to take him home.

He couldn’t help but give the man one final- secretive- glance. Upon doing this, he saw Marvin’s eyes quite obviously roaming his body. This set something ablaze within him- something that he wasn’t too sure about. Maybe a misplaced sense of lust, or perhaps something a bit more.

Whizzer really didn’t want to expand more on it mentally, however, he couldn’t get his mind off of him.

The brunette tried to find him on any social media during his ride home but failed miserably.

_Why did older men have to be so- so behind in technology?_ Whizzer sighed and shut off his phone’s screen, giving up.

Whizzer's thoughts for the rest of the evening only strayed to the beautiful man. He hoped to any higher power that this wasn't going to start anything unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the new chapter!!! sorry it took so long, i had an essay due. i hope you thoroughly enjoyed!!!


	3. Lunch Talk

Marvin carried his tupperware, lunch container- one that Trina had packed earlier that morning- over to the cafeteria. He tried to spot his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen.

For Marvin, having lunch on his own, gave him anxiety; not because he was going to eat by himself, but more because he felt all the students’ eyes were on him. He was the new teacher, of course that was going to happen.

With a soft smile, Marvin made his way over to the only empty spot he saw, which was beside Whizzer- a name he would never forget. 

Whizzer Brown.

Marvin huffed at the thought of the name as he sat down across from the other man. 

“I hope this spot isn’t taken.”

“Well, now it is, isn’t it?” Whizzer said with a smug smile, getting no reaction from the older man.

They both ate in silence for a moment.

“That… looks gross,” he pointed at Marvin’s food with a disgusted face.

The blue eyed man laughed softly and eyed at the other man’s plate. He hummed and took another bite of his lunch. “You are _picking_ at your pizza, that’s even worse.”

Whizzer snickered and pushed his plate aside. The brunette had forgotten to bring his lunch and had to inevitably buy something from the school’s cafeteria, pizza being the only thing left in there at that time of the day.

Greasy, gross school cafeteria pizza.

Whizzer tried to change the topic, “how has your first week of school been, Marvin?”

The tone in Whizzer’s voice was rather cold, as if he didn’t actually care, but Marvin replied anyway. “It has been alright. I am still trying to get used to it.”

“What? Like it is hard to teach kids?” Whizzer asked rhetorically with a soft laugh, making the other man frown. Immediately, Whizzer stopped laughing and looked curiously at Marvin’s face, scanning it, wondering if he had said something wrong.

Marvin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“No,” he answered firmly, “it’s the fact that I have to work five times a week, from eight in the morning to four or five in the afternoon.” Marvin gave him a smile before he continued, “it makes me sound like a lazy asshole but college has better schedules and the pay is better,” he finished with a light shrug.

That got Whizzer curious. Why move to another job where the pay was less? What was it with Marvin’s wife wanting him to work at the school she was working at? However, the man did not ask any questions, he simply nodded in response.

“But being here is nice, don’t get me wrong,” he countered himself after a short pause. “I like to be able to see my son a bit more often than I did before.”

Whizzer propped up from his chair and rested his chin on his hand as he listened to Marvin talk. The man’s voice was so soothing, so attracting- he could sincerely listen to him talk for hours and not get bored of it.

The nurse noticed Marvin had stopped talking so he quickly asked, “what about your wife? I assume it’s nice to have your lover around, too.”

Marvin didn’t look pleased with what Whizzer had said.  The older man kept his eyes on his container, having only a few bites left from his lunch. He let out a soft sigh, “yeah, I guess.”

That somehow alarmed Whizzer- or perhaps not even alarmed him, but made him even more invested in Marvin’s story.

 “You _guess_?” Whizzer asked more than curiously. It was a bit risky to assume that Marvin was having a rough time with his marriage; yet it was also hard to tell, since he always saw them walking down the hallways in the morning, hand in hand with a wide smile on their faces.

Marvin didn’t know what to say or how to respond to the question. He knew why he didn’t exactly like it there and he knew why Trina had done this, but he was not going to spill it all on this man he didn’t know. “I was fine with seeing her for just a few hours a day. I’ll get used to it, though,” he ended up saying before finishing his lunch.

The entire situation was rather amusing to the brown eyed man. Whizzer wanted to know everything about it, everything about Marvin, and the truth behind what was going on between him and his wife. There was something that didn’t add up.

“Anyway,” Marvin said, seeing that Whizzer wasn’t going to say anything more, “I should get going.” He gathered his things, got up and was stopped when Whizzer said a soft ‘wait,’ his eyes centered on Marvin’s.

Whizzer got up and followed Marvin outside the cafeteria. “I’ll make you company to your classroom.” Something unusual for the two men, but Marvin didn’t mind, instead he liked this way too much. Whizzer made his knees feel weak, and he couldn’t help but to glance at him every now and then - he _liked_ Whizzer.

They both walked side by side, enjoying the company. Whenever there was silence between them, it was no longer awkward. There was some small chat, mostly Marvin talking about Jason, who had just turned fifteen. It was adorable how Marvin talked about his son - he was proud of the kid and Whizzer could tell how much he loved him.

As soon as they approached Marvin’s classroom, Whizzer opened the door and made his way in, noticing he still had some time to spare before going back to work. Marvin followed Whizzer inside, closing the door behind him. The taller man sat down on the table, while the other sat down on his chair.

They were so close to each other, that there was a clear tension between them.

An odd tension. One that was so obviously sexual desire and lust.

 _But he is not gay_ , Whizzer reminded himself, trying to push his thoughts away. It was the way Marvin looked at him, though, that made him doubt himself.

Marvin’s piercing blue eyes couldn’t help but to run their way down Whizzer’s body in curiosity, his own body was not scared to hide his feelings either. It was as if he was trying to tempt Whizzer. Calling him to make a move, but nothing happened between them.

It was then that Whizzer noticed.

“Why are you not wearing your wedding ring?”

The question brought Marvin back to reality.

His mind was blank and the sudden urge to find an answer made him stutter. “I uh- we’ve-,” Marvin had no clue what to say, yet his mind was now racing, hoping that he didn’t get caught, “We had an argument last night.” That was the only proper answer he could give, right?

Whizzer crossed his arms and nodded.

“Don’t all married couples have arguments every now and then? What made this argument stop you from using your ring?”

That question made Marvin’s cheeks flush to a light pink. He knew Whizzer was not buying his excuse and he was embarrassed to accept his actions the night before.

“It was quite heated…,” Marvin said softly, “that’s why we didn’t have lunch together today.” He cleared his throat and tried to relax his tense body.

It was clear how Whizzer didn’t believe Marvin and he was unsure if he could push the other man to tell the truth, but he tried anyway.

“Yeah, but you looked happy with her this morning.” Whizzer lied, he hadn’t seen them, but he assumed they were.

Marvin nodded, “of course, so the students don’t suspect anything.” It was obvious, there wasn’t a way out of this one for Marvin, because what else could he say? Whizzer wanted to know the truth.

“‘The students’ my ass, Marvin,” Whizzer said with an annoyed tone, “you are the worst liar I’ve ever met.” He laughed a little and with a grin on his face, he challenged Marvin to tell the truth.

The older man was at a loss for how to respond, unable to figure out what to do. Instead of thinking more, he took Whizzer by his shirt’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss; a deep, passionate one. After a moment, he felt the other melt into the kiss.

At this moment, Marvin knew he was damned.


	4. A Long Year

The kiss couldn’t have lasted for more than a minute before Whizzer felt the other’s hands slip down to grab his ass, eliciting a small smile from the brunet.

In all honesty, he hadn’t expected the other to be so forward, considering he had a wife and child. Marvin was a closet-case but apparently, he had figured that he didn’t have much to lose at this point in time.

Actually, who in the world was he fooling? Marvin had a shit ton to lose. The man could lose his job at the school if someone walked in on them. He could even lose his precious wife who most likely did his laundry, cooked his meals, and nursed their child. Speaking of the child, he could lose his trust- his  _ love _ .

None of this seemed to pass through the other’s mind, though, judging by the obvious bulge in his pants.

Whizzer- being one to usually take matters into his own hands- tangled his fingers in the other’s locks, pulling him closer. The desk wasn’t too far away, therefore he began to move them in that direction, assuming Marvin would need the support for what was about to go down.

_ How ironic _ , Whizzer held back a snort at the thought, getting down on his knees.

The brunet was definitely no fan of school floors; however, he was wearing his scrubs, so he honestly couldn’t care less about the dirt and dust that was most likely collecting on the knees of his pants.

Whizzer kissed the tent in the other man’s slacks, grinning up at him.

“D-don’t tease,” the shorter man chided softly, slipping his hands into the other’s hair and grabbing at his perfectly kept locks.

“Your wish is my command,  _ Marvin _ .”

The way the name rolled off his tongue was absolutely sinful, but neither had time to contemplate it as Whizzer had already begun to remove the other’s slacks.

The younger man grinned as he looked at the small wet spot in the other’s boxers.

“Leaking already? You’re just as bad as the teens you teach,” he teased.

“I swear on my life, Whizzer-  _ please _ ,” the blond begged, sending shivers down the other’s spine.

Whizzer quickly pulled down his boxers, unveiling the other’s thick, heady cock. The man reached to grip the base loosely before stroking him slowly. The reaction was nothing less than pleasing; Marvin, whining at the teasing pace.

The teasing didn’t last for too long, though, Whizzer was feeling quite merciful today. The man wrapped his mouth around his head, his tongue dancing around the sensitive tip and occasionally dipping into the already leaking slit. When the man looked up at him, he saw the other biting his lip and gripping at the desk so tightly his knuckles were completely white.

Slowly, he began to bob his head, stroking the part of his shaft that wasn’t engulfed in the warm, wet cavity that was Whizzer’s mouth. The man soon had the other’s length buried in his mouth, his head reaching the back of his throat. After a few moments of teasing with his tongue, he resumed bobbing his head rather enthusiastically.

Marvin was at a complete loss for words; not that he had any to begin with. The older man was a mess as he felt himself unravel at the hand- well, mouth- of Whizzer.

The lack of a recent and pleasure-filled release must have caught up to Marvin, though. The orgasm crept up on him and caught him completely off-guard, coming down the other’s throat with no warning aside from a long, low moan.

Once he had finished taking the other’s seed, the brunet pulled off and swallowed before coughing a bit.

“A warning would’ve been appreciated,” Whizzer croaked, voice gravelly. Most would assume he was sick, although those who knew him well would know that he was most definitely sucking someone’s dick.

“I-I’m so sorry- shit,” Marvin cursed as he quickly adjusted himself, pulling his boxers and slacks back up.

“Don’t stress yourself over it, hotshot,” Whizzer chuckled as he stood, dusting off his knees as best as he could, though the light blue fabric was still tinted with gray. “Why don’t you give me a call whenever you can?” To be completely straight- huh, he never thought he would do that- Whizzer had no clue what in the fucking world he was doing.

However, both seemed to be throwing caution to the wind.

“Yeah, sure. What’s your number?” Marvin fumbled, taking the device out of his pocket and turning on the screen.

Whizzer chuckled and simply took the phone out of his hand, immediately adding his contact with only his initials before sending himself a quick message and handing the phone back once he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

“There,” Whizzer grinned as he pulled out his own phone to add in the new contact underneath the name ‘(ex)closet-case.’

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around?” Marvin stated although it sounded much more like a question than anything else.

“Of course, you will,” he responded moments before the bell rung. “You might want to get going now; you have a class to teach.”

“Yeah- uh, bye,” he said before walking off, his face flushing a tad at the realization of what had just happened.

The brunet couldn’t help but grin, looking like the cat who got the cream. Whizzer sat down at his desk and did a quick stretch, taking out his phone once more to look at the new contact.

If asked, Whizzer would not be able to tell you why he felt so satisfied and excited over something so trivial. It was almost as if there was something about the other that was drawing him in; as if there was a string attached to Marvin that was slowly but surely wrapping itself around the younger man. A string that a majority of people would call fate or destiny.

Whizzer sighed and looked at the clock, still a bit buzzed from the adrenaline that came from public sex. At least, that’s what he prayed it was coming from, instead of the growing connection he felt towards Marvin.

This was going to be a long year.


	5. Are You Alright, Marv?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is inviting Whizzer over for dinner a good idea?

Marvin tried to keep his cool as his students arrived to the classroom. The walk back had been somewhat odd, yet filled with ecstasy, which probably stemmed either from the lewd act or maybe his own growing affections. He actually liked the feeling- though, the man wasn’t sure if it was because Whizzer had been the one that had given him the blowjob or if it was because he had just gotten an amazing blowjob. 

Either way, as his class went on, he did his best to keep himself from smiling too much, actually trying to focus on what he was doing, rather than Whizzer.

Whizzer. 

Goddammit- even the name stuck inside his head and it repeated itself over and over, endlessly and incessantly cycling in his mind.

Marvin sat down on his chair after instructing his students to answer a few questions based on their reading, which happened to be Edgar Allan Poe’s ‘ _The Raven_ ’.

“Mr. Lake?” One of the students asked. “Mr. Lake,” he snapped his fingers, forcing the man to return to reality.

Marvin hummed and rubbed his eyes, a smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Are you alright?” The curly haired boy asked.

All of the eyes in the classroom were on Marvin, the space filled with silence.

The blond sighed and nodded, his smile fading away. “I am; now, get back to your assignment,” he ordered the pupil. The kid only let out a soft laugh, which made Marvin raise an eyebrow.

“I asked if we needed to hand this in or if we’re going to write an essay based on it for the next class,” the boy stated, a little frightened about it.

All the kids that went through Marvin’s English classes knew he was a tough teacher- very strict and serious; however, most of them loved him, despite the fact that they all feared him.

  
Marvin chuckled. “Isn’t that what we always do, Alex?” He asked his student with brow still raised. “But, you know what? Don’t do the essay, okay?”  

All his students were puzzled for a moment, thinking Marvin was playing a joke on them- that the 'Punk’d' cameras would soon appear and their teacher would laugh his ass off. 

It didn’t happen; Marvin had meant it. Perhaps it was because he was feeling happy for once in so many years, that he took pity of his students and decided to spare them from the awful essays he made them do each week.

“O-okay…” the kid said rather softly, going back to his notebook, writing the answers to the questions.

Marvin pulled his phone out, making sure his students didn’t see him texting. It was something he had to do. It was urgent and it was needed. He wrote down Whizzer’s name and tapped on it, beginning to type his text message.

‘Can we meet up again some other time?’ He typed quickly and hesitated for a moment or two before sending the message.

The three little dots appeared on the screen almost immediately, making Marvin’s heart beat like crazy and his forehead begin to sweat a bit. A smirking emoji took up half of his screen for a minute before he received another text.

'Wanting to come back for more already, huh?’ Whizzer responded, causing Marvin to roll his eyes.

This simple conversation began to go back and forth between the two men, flirtatious and sometimes a bit too dirty. For Marvin, it felt like he had known Whizzer for years already. It was definitely a weird sensation but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

When the bell rang, he gathered his things and met up with Trina and Jason in the parking lot, the smile still present on his face like an idiot in love.

“Hi, honey,” Trina greeted Marvin, kissing his cheek before she got in the car. Of course, she noticed her husband’s odd smile. “Was it a good day at work today?” She asked when he sat down on the driver’s seat.

Their son opted to stay quiet, as usual, his eyes fixated on his phone’s screen as he texted his friends, even though they had just said their goodbyes.

Marvin nodded, beginning to drive them home. “Yeah,” he said happily before he raised his eyebrows and looked at Trina for a second. “By the way, Whizzer is coming over tonight for dinner, is that okay?”

Her husband’s question took her off-guard but she smiled and nodded immediately. “Of course, it is. I'm glad you're already making friends, Marv,” she stated, glad that her husband looked legitimately happy for once.

“Right, friends…” he murmured softly, a gentle grin appearing on his lips inadvertently.

Where they even friends? What _were_ they? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? A no attachment relationship, maybe? No, it was more than that.

Marvin began to think about it as he drove. Did he like Whizzer? What were his real feelings towards this man? Was it only a rush of the moment thing?

And now Whizzer was coming over for dinner. What was he thinking? Marvin began to overthink the situation, unsure if he should cancel it or not.

A loud honk and a few curse words brought Marvin back to reality- great, second time of the day- he hadn’t noticed he had a green light.

After apologizing to the man behind his car, he made a turn and parked on their driveway a few houses down.

“Are you alright, Marv?” Trina asked, resting a hand on her husband’s knee after Jason hopped out of the car.

The man replied with a smile and a nod. “Sure… just, you know, a bit of a long day,” he tried to be as natural with his gestures as possible, not wanting to look too suspicious in front of Trina.

The Lake family walked inside the house, all heading to do their usual things- Trina began to cook dinner, Jason went upstairs to play his video games, and Marvin… he was supposed to be in his office, grading papers- but he was found walking back and forth around the den, contemplating the situation for a while.

Everything with Whizzer felt so right, but everything else was so wrong. He was unhappy with his life, sure, but perhaps this was not exactly what he wanted- another one night stand with a co-worker.

And then he began to go through the ‘what if’s, thinking that if maybe Whizzer stayed around long enough, and not only be his sexual partner undercover, he’d figure himself out and finally get the nerves to tell Trina that he was, in fact, _gay_.


End file.
